Ivan's Plans for the Next Day
by Yuri-Akumari
Summary: Russia has been coming over to China's house for dinner everday. He became interested in him and sometimes even watched him sleep. Then one night while watching him sleep, Russia sees China do naughty things. This gives him ideas for his next dinner.


Ivan's plan for the Next Day

Russia sat though another meeting. He always stared at China at these meetings however hard he tried not to. He knew he had feelings for China but he knew what China would say if he tried to 'love' him. It made him sad sometimes, but sometimes it also made him angry. He knew that it scared the other nation, love, but he wanted to erase any fear the other nation had for him. After the meetings he would always go to China's for supper, China's treat for accidentally spilling some drinks on him once. He had done it everyday since. He headed out with China and talked to him happily. China seemed more at ease with Russia now so Russia took hold of his hand. "What are you doing?" he asked. Russia just smiled as he replied, "America told me that friends do this with each other." China nodded and replaced his hand in Russia's. They held hands all the way home. Then China went into the kitchen and put on his apron so he could cook. He could act like such a girl at times. Sometimes Russia would sneak into his room at night and watch him sleep. He couldn't help himself. China looked so cute when he slept. He would pull his hair down and he had a weird habit of always having a blush on his face when he slept. It was adorable. Russia snuck up behind the cooking China and snaked his arms around his tiny waist. His head rested on his shoulder and he smiled to China. "What are you doing now?" asked China as he stood stiff. "I'm curious about how you cook your delicious dinner." Russia replied with a smile.

China sighed and continued to cook. When he was done, they both sat down and ate together. Soon Russia 'left' China's house. He waited until he knew China was asleep and snuck in though his bedroom window. He sat on the bed and smiled at China. He was so cute. Russia caressed his face with his large hand after he took his glove off. His small face fit into Russia's hand perfectly and China's cheek was so warm. China leaned into his hand. Russia blushed. China had never done this before. His large thumb started to rub China's cheek. "I love you, Yao." he whispered into China's ear. China stirred. Russia panicked and hid in China's closet. He waited.

* * *

I love you, Yao." Russia whispered into his ear. "I...I....Ivan" he stuttered. Russia had made his way down to his erection. His breath on China's erection made China shiver from the warmth. He started to suck. "I....Ivan!" he groaned, grabbing hold of silver locks. Russia purred and China groaned. "I love you, Yao." he heard.

* * *

Those words awoke China from his unusual dream of Russia. He looked around the room. No one was there, but the words had sounded so real. They didn't sound like the earlier one in the dream, they sounded more real. He sighed and ran his hand though his hair. This had been twice in one week. The only difference was that China hadn't come this time because he was awoken with those seemingly real words. China knew that the Russian was working his way into his heart, even though China didn't want it. Truth be told, since Japan had succeeded from him, he had been very hurt and lonely. He sighed again and looked down to his throbbing erection. He hadn't had one in ages and he hated it. He had no idea how to tame it besides to masturbate and he really didn't want to do that. But it seemed like the only way now. He started to undress and really blushed at what he was about to do, but there was no other way to get rid of his problem right now. He was naked now and started to do the degrading act. He was just glad no one was watching him.

Russia watched wide-eyed as China undressed. Was he about to do what he thought he was about to do? He saw China throw his pants toward the closet. He was blushing so red now. He saw China take hold of his length. "Ahh!" he heard China gasp as he started to stroke himself. He looked down to see his own erection though his pants. He swallowed and watched China jack himself off. "I...Ivan!" he moaned. Russia stiffened at the sound of his name echoing in the lonely room. "Ivan!" he yelled again as he came. Russia couldn't believe it. China was masturbating to thoughts of....him. He could almost cry he was so happy. China collapsed onto the bed. "I didn't think it possible but......now I know I love Ivan." he said out loud. If that was not a confession, Russia was the smallest country ever. When China fell back asleep, he crawled out of the window and made plans for tomorrow's dinner.

Russia just couldn't wait for the next meeting to end. He wasn't smiling for once but was frowning. He couldn't wait any longer. His growing erection, from thoughts of what he was going to do to China, was taking up all his attention. He needed China now. China smiled at him from across the table and he forced a smile back, just to please the other Nation. After the meeting was done, he took China's hand and ran towards China's house. "What's the rush?" asked China, being dragged. Russia stopped. What was the rush? What was the rush! He needed him now! But he could wait a few minutes to please China. "No rush." he said as he walked, agonizing slow, to China house, still holding his hand.

China went to go get his apron as normal and teased Russia with it. He was wearing an unusually tight pair of pants that made his butt stick out. Russia closed his eyes to try and look away from the vision but he just got an even dirtier one of him pounding his cock into China's ass. He opened them again, to clear the image. It helped little. He wrapped his hands around China's waist and put his head on his shoulder. "What are you cooking now?" he whispered into his ear. He felt China freeze. "Noodles. You'll like them." he said, cheerfully, but Russia heard the strain hidden deep in his voice. He knew that he wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't witnessed China's performance last night. "You sound...strained. Is something wrong?" Russia asked, rubbing his hand up and down China's back. He felt China shiver against his larger frame. It felt so good. Russia almost lost control, but he stuck to his plan of torturing China until he cracked under the pleasure.

"No. Everything is okay." he said, moving away from Russia. "Ow!" he said, as he pulled back from the hot pan. He backed right into Russia. They fell down. China ended up in Russia's lap and Russia still had his arms around China's waist. "Sorry, the pan burned me." he said. "Let me see." Russia cooed, working this into his plan as well. China lifted up his shirt. Russia bent his head down low, almost where it was lying on his cock, but stayed an inch off it. "Take off you shirt. I can't see it that well." he said. China blushed as he took off his shirt. Russia looked at the burn. Indeed it did look bad. He sat China on the counter and commanded, "Stay here." China obeyed. Russia came back with some ointment. "Let me fix you." he said, squirting some of the gel onto his hand. "O-Okay." stutter China. He hated to admit it, but the way Russia handled the gel was really sexy. He let Russia kneel down while he sat on the counter. Russia saw that the burn went a little below his pants line. "Pull your pants down a little." he cooed. "Why?" asked China, blushing madly. "The burn goes down a little bit. You don't have to take them off. Just put them down a little." Russia encouraged. China sighed and did it. Russia rubbed the ointment onto China's burnt body. Touching China like this was amazing. He felt China stiffen and saw his pants get a little tighter. He smirked but kept it concealed from China.

"Does it feel better?" he asked. China nodded a little. Russia got up and put China down from the counter. "I'm sorry that I made you burn yourself." Russia apologized sweetly. "No problem." said China, smiling lightly, putting back on his shirt. He continued to cook and Russia once again latched himself onto China. When China was done and told him to go sit down, he kissed China's cheek before going. China set the table and they ate in silence. They didn't mind. It was a comfortable silence with a tinge of awkwardness on China's behalf. "Hey, Russia?" he questioned. "Yes?" he asked, smiling. "You've been really affectionate lately......like you................'like' me." he said. "And if I do love China?" he asked, putting the inference on the word love and not missing a beat. He saw China swallow. He was nervous. He walked over behind China and started to rub his back lightly.

China stayed this time and sighed. He also winced a little. Then Russia felt it. There was a huge scar there. "You're hurt?" asked Russia. China frowned. No one had ever seen it before except Japan. He was careful to keep his back concealed from Russia when he was rubbing the ointment, but now Russia knew. "Not anymore." China replied, a hint of sadness seeping though. "Can see?" asked Russia. China turned around and stood up slowly. "No one's ever seen it before. You have to promise you won't tell anybody." China said with a fierce look in his eyes. He looked into those mesmerizing amethyst eyes of Russia and knew that Russia was sincere when he said, "I won't tell a soul. I promise." he said. China saw Russia's feelings though his eyes. He really loved China and was really worried. China slowly took off his shirt and turned around to let Russia see his terrible scar. He heard Russia gasp. The scar was huge! Russia reached out and was fixing to touch it when he pulled back. "Can I.......touch it?" asked Russia. He saw China nod after a little hesitation. He slowly reached out and traced it with his fingers. The scar covered more than half his back. China shivered at the cold hand son his back. "Where did you get this from?" Russia asked, truly horrified on the inside. "I.......I got it when Japan succeeded from me." China said. China let tears well in his eyes at the memory. "I....I'll kill him!" Russia roared. China turned around and grabbed onto Russia's coat. "No! Please don't!" wailed China into Russia jacket. Russia buried his anger for Japan when he saw China crying.

He sat down in the floor bringing China with him. China cried into his jacket and Russia rubbed his back in comfort. "Why are you crying?" he cooed. "I....I just remember when he did it." China sobbed.

Russia now knew why China was scared of love. Japan had left him in shambles. Russia tilted China's head up to stare into his chocolate eyes. "Now I understand and I want to promise you something. I promise that I'll never leave you. I'll be here forever." Russia whispered, leaning down to kiss China. Through half-lidded eyes he saw China's widen and then eventually close as he kissed back. He wrapped his arm around Russia's neck and deepened the kiss. Russia was so kind to him. He felt Russia's hand on his back. His cold hands on China's scar made him shiver against Russia's body. It felt good. He started to take off Russia's coat. Russia helped him with the Russian-style cloth and took off his own shirt too. His hands roamed all over China, taking in as much skin as he could get and he felt China's shy hands ghosting over his exposed chest. "You can touch me all you want." he whispered into China's mouth. He felt the heat from China's blush radiate off his face and smirked. China pressed down a little harder with his touch and Russia purred. It was like rubbing one of China's silk shirts all over his body.

China groaned as he felt Russia's hand rub him though his thin pants. "Russia!" he groaned as Russia rubbed it harder. He felt cold air hit his erection and realized how fast Russia had pulled off his pants. He blushed as Russia pulled back and looked him over. He glanced into Russia eyes and saw that he loved every inch of his body without even touching him. He blushed to no end. "You are so beautiful China." he whispered. China gulped as Russia picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. "Have you ever had sex with another man before, China?" Russia asked in a whisper. China shook his head no. "Not even with Japan?" he asked. "I wanted to but he didn't." China said embarrassed. Russia frowned but then smiled. "Well, I'm glad he didn't." he stated as he dipped his head to one of China's hard nubs. "Ah!" China gasped, his back arching, urging Russia to stay where he was. But Russia had other plans. He continued a trail down to his erect member and started to tease it with his tongue. "Russia! Ah!" China moaned, grabbing silver locks and thrusting into the other's mouth helplessly until Russia held down his hips. Russia's hands reached behind China and cupped his bottom. He circled his entrance with anxious fingers, like a vulture circling an almost dead animal. "Get on with it." moaned China, missing Russia's mouth on his erection. "In time, don't be impatient." murmured Russia into his side.

"Whoa!" China screamed as he was flipped over. Russia looked at the puckered hole and smiled. China was in for a world of pain. His entrance was so small and Russia's cock was huge. "This'll hurt for a minute. Just hold my hand." Russia whispered seductively into China's ear. He felt China nod and wrap his fingers around Russia's big hands. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked. China nodded. "Just get on with it." China murmured into the covers. Russia smirked and pushed though China's entrance. It was extremely painful. Just how big was Russia?! "Ah!" he moaned in pain as Russia slowly put more of himself into China. He squeezed Russia's hand in pain. He was going painfully slow but he was glad that he wasn't helplessly thrusting into him. That would've hurt. Russia gasped at the heat and tightness surrounding him. It was so hard not to continue to pound into China's hole. "China!" he groaned, pushing more in slowly. "Russia!" China moaned in response. He sat there for a few seconds, resisting the urge to pound straight into the warmth. "M-Move, Russia." China said after a while. Russia stopped to whisper to China, "I want you to scream my real name." He saw China's surprised look and smirked. He pulled out and thrust right back into China. He groaned, feeling China's silk walls wrap around him and tighten. "Ahh!" moaned China, drool dripping out of his mouth now.

"Ivan!" he groaned. Russia closed his eyes in pleasure. It was so much more pleasurable than his country name. "Yao!" he grunted in return. He felt China's wall tighten extremely hard this time. He was so close to coming, but he wouldn't come first. He started to pump China with one hand while the other held China's hips so he could go in deeper. "IVAN!" China called out as Russia hit that one pleasurable spot over and over again. Then he came right into Russia's hand. After one more

thrust, Russia came into China. He almost collapsed, but held himself up, fear of his weight crushing China. He turned China around and made him watch as Russia licked the warm tasty cum off his hand. He then collapsed beside China and laid there. "Um....Ivan, will you.......cuddle with me?" the younger man asked. Russia smiled. "Of course, Yao. Whatever makes you happy." he replied, wrapping his hands around China's waist. There were a few minutes of silence before China spoke again. "So......" he said, flipping Russia so that he was under him."You wouldn't mind another round......with me on top?" he asked. Russia was confused for a second and then smirked. "You're on, Uke-boy." was his reply. They wrestled for dominance for their next round.

* * *

Okay. The reason this wasn't spaced before was because I got a reveiw on my other story saying that my spacing style was confusing. So I decided to try it another way. It didn't work and I'm sorry for all my preveious readers that it wasn't as enjoyable. All my stories will now be paragraphed. Thank you all for correcting my error and I hope that you find this one more enjoyable. Thanks a lot!

--Signed your writer waitress,

Yuri Akumari


End file.
